The subject technology generally relates to information retrieval, and in particular to generating search results.
A search engine results page usually includes a list of search results returned by a search engine in response to a query (e.g., a text or image query). Each search result may include a link to a web page, and a section of the web page showing content from the web page that is responsive to the query.